Steven Universe: Supreme Battle
Steven Universe: Supreme Battle aka Steven Universe: The Movie 2 is a sequel to the 2019 movie Steven Universe: The Movie. It was made a second movie because it was already ending Steven Universe: Future so they did a poll on twitter because the SU team had a "brilliant idea" but they were confused if they would make a new season or a movie and for how incredible it seems the movie won . Synopsis Now Steven gets a pretty tough challenge, he'll need all the help to win this new war! Plot Steven wakes up and is leading the residents of Beach City and the gems to make the gems festival. A new resident John arrives and Steven begins to explain Beach City and Gems Day to him But before John arrives, at homeworld in a prison the film's antagonists make Zirconia and they start singing Bad which makes Zirconia turn bad. Zirconia and the villains arrive just as the festival was starting and they begin to destroy Beach City. Zirconia poof the crystal gems and other gems but before Aquamarine picks up a rejuvenator and uses it on Steven. Steven, John and Connie return to Homeworld. But it was too late Zirconia poof the diamonds too At the end of the movie Steven shatters Zirconia and Aquamarine, Yellow Zircon, and other villains saw it as good. (Summed up ) Characters Main characters * Steven Universe * Pearl * Amethyst * Garnet Main Antagonists * Zirconia * Jasper * Hessonite * Morganite * Aquamarine * Yellow Zircon * Emerald * Holly Blue Agate Supporting Antagonists * Navy Lapis * Lapis Arm * Squaridot * Navy Ruby * Eyeball Ruby Main Supporting * Peridot * Lapis Lazuli * Bismuth * Connie * Spinel * Ruby * Sapphire * Pink pear * Zircon Blue * John Supporting * Greg Universe * White Diamond * Yellow Diamond * Blue Diamond * Blue Pearl * Yellow Pearl * Pearl Heart * Ruby Brain * Lars * Sadie * Ronaldo * Peedee * William Dewey * Jamie * Barbara * Padparadscha * Kevin * Harold Smiley * Rhodonite Soundtrack Click here to go to Steven Universe: Supreme Battle soundtrack Reception The movie won 100% on Rotten Tomatoes and fans loved the movie. But fans hated the fact that Steven Universe: Supreme Battle would end the entire Steven Universe franchise for good. At Rotten Tomatoes had a rating that was: "The movie is amazing, the story is well written, the villains very well done, the animation is a beautiful wonder. If this movie does not win 100% I leave Rotten Tomatoes because the movie it's beautiful" Voice Actors * Steven Universe-Zach Calisson * Pearl, Pink Pearl, Blue Pearl, Heart Pearl, Yellow Pearl-Deedee Magno Hall * Amethyst-Michaela Dietz * Garnet, Hessonite-Estelle * Peridot, Squaridot-Shelby Rabara * Lapis Lazuli, Lapis Arm, Navy Lapis-Jennifer Peace * Bismuth-Uzo Manure * Connie-Grace Rolek * Spinel-Sarah Stiles * Ruby, Navy Ruby, Eyeball Ruby, Ruby Brain-Charlyne Yi * Sapphire, Padparadsha -Erica Luttrell * Zircon Blue, Yellow Zircon-Amy Sedaris * John-Max Charles * Jasper-Kimberly Brook * Aquamarine-Della Saba * Emerald-Jinkx Monsoon * Morganite-Kristin Chenoweth * Zirconia-Heather Masters (1nd Voice, this voice is used when she appears, when she steals a Peridot's ship and when she poof Rhodonite) **Tara Strong (2nd voice,this voice is used when she arrives in beach city) **Ariana Grande (3rd voice, this voice was used in Bad song and when she fights with Emerald for unintentionally breaking the ship) **Margot Robbie (4th voice, this voice was used when Zirconia arrives at homeworld shortly after singing Bad) **Marzia Bisognin (5th voice, this voice was used for the first time Zirconia laughed or was in the song Bad) **Arleen Sorkin (6th voice, this voice was used for the 2nd time Zirconia laughed) **Chi-Chi of Youtube (7th voice, this voice was used when she sings Battle of the new diamond) ** * Greg Universe-Tom Scharpling * White Diamond-Christine Ebersole * Yellow Diamond-Patti LuPone *Blue Diamond-LisaHannigan *Lars-Matthew Moy *Sadie-Kate Micucci *Ronaldo-Zachary Steel *Peedee-Atticus Shaffer *William Dewey-Joel Hodgson *Jamie-Eugene Cordero *Barbara-Kate Flannery *Kevin-Andrew Kishino *Harold Smiley-Colton Dunn *Rhodonite-Enuka Okuma Trivia *The film has the premiere of John, Zirconia and Morganite **But Morganite was cited in SU: Future as a pretty tough villain *Zirconia had at most 15 voices! **Heather Masters is the lead voice actress but oddly enough she wasn't Zirconia's voice actress in the trailer * Spinel's regeneration was very different from the first version. ** In the first version, Spinel would have a braid, would wear a torn skirt and her shirt would be black with folded sleeves and she would wear slippers * "Bad" music was supposed to be just Zirconia and Aquamarine * Kevin's voice actor and Spinel voice actress posted on video instagram of some lines they would talk about in the movie. But on the day of release of the movie the lines they posted were nowhere in the movie *Rebecca decided to put the movie on TV and Movies